Talk:Setsuna Ogiso/@comment-222.167.80.113-20181207120242
After reading the VN and the extra novels, I would say none of these two girls need to bear the responsibility of IC. 1)Why Haruki accepts Setsuna in IC? The fact is Haruki at that time like both of them, is just a matter of which one he love more. In this case, since Kazusa doesn’t show any actions to him, he never realizes that Kazusa also love him until later on. Therefore, once Setsuna confess first Haruki will of course accept it.(Since Haruki doesn’t sure confess to Kazusa work or not.Though later on he regrets since he realizes that it is possible)That’s the main reason why Haruki doesn’t reject the Setsuna’s confess,in fact,is just a choice between a good girl(already success) and a better girl(though better,but you don’t sure you can get her) 2)Is Setsuna loves Haruki at that time? Obviously, the answer is yes. In fact the anime didn’t show Setsuna’s conflict of whether confess or not. In the novel “祭りの後 ～雪菜の三十分”, Setsuna in fact made a deep thinking about whether confess or not after Kazusa kissed Haruki. She asked herself repeatedly whether she can accept if Kazusa finally become a couple with Haruki. At first, she thought it is ok but very soon she cried and realize that she couldn’t lied to herself. She would feel happy about Kazusa. Yet, at the same time she would cry since she couldn’t bless this couple. In fact, Setsuna obviously love Haruki at that time, she even asked herself whether she can give up Haruki and the answer is no. (In fact in 雪菜姬の受難と大臣の惡巧み, Haruki once saved Setsuna from the rumour 1 years ago.Although Setsuna didn’t know that guy is Haruki, she still realized that someone hidden behind the student association saved her) Therefore, Setsuna started thinking how to duel with this problem and she finally thought she find a solution so that no one hurt too much(In fact such solution never exists in IC,and this finally brought Setsuna into a deep self-blaming and self-defeating loop for the next 5 years) 3) Should we blame on Setsuna’s confess or Kazusa’s cowardness? The answer is we shouldn’t blame both of them. In fact, the night before the festival performance, Setsuna repeatedly asking Kazusa “Whether you love Haruki too?" but Kazusa just kept saying “Who will love such guy?”, Setsuna then said “I love Haruki” and “If you don’t love him,I am going to confess”but Kazusa still didn’t give Setsuna any responds. Since Setsuna want to be friend with Kazusa, she decided not to confess until graduation. While everything was broken when Kazusa kissed Haruki after the festival performance. At that time Setsuna afraid that Kazusa would “betray” her(Due to the betraying of the best friend in the junior school).Setsuna afraid that if she kept her original plan “Both of us not confess before graduation”(This is just Setsuna’s plan,not true for Kazusa,so Kazusa didn’t betray Setsuna in fact)，Kazusa would finally confess first. And finally she chose to confess even though she know it is not the best time. ''' '''In fact,both of the two girls did nothing wrong. Everyone has the right to love and confess, it is true for both Setsuna and Kazusa. It is ridiculous to demand Setsuna must sacrifice her love to help Kazusa and vice versa. Kazusa lose since she is shy and doesn’t want to express her own feelings, Setsuna win since she is confident enough to confess. Therefore, we shouldn’t blame any of them. Betraying or not is never an issue here, neither Setsuna nor Kazusa should sacrifice their own interest to help others. Kazusa kissed Haruki isn’t a betraying act since “Not confess before graduation”is just what Setsuna’s thought. And Setsuna confess first isn’t a betraying act since even Kazusa understands that she has no right to stop her since there is no such “Don’t confess first” rule between two of them. ''' '''Kazusa’s cowardness although somehow quite annoying,but still,it is not a fault. 4)What If Setsuna didn’t confess? The novel“Twinkle Snow ～夢想～”is the IF story about Setsuna gave up her own interest and help Kazusa confess. And it change nothing.The fact is no matter Haruki choose which one,he will just take care about the other one’s feeling. “2+1” will finally become “1+1+1”,plus the mental breakdown of Setsuna at the end.(In a state much more worse than IC) 5)So who are responsible for IC? No one, at least not the two girls. Honestly,White Album 2 is quite different from other gal games or Visual Novels I played, you can’t make any choice in the IC. The two girls are just doing the right things but when these actions are putting together,the whole story just go to the wrong side. To change the IC ending, you need to change Haruki’s actions, at least need to force Haruki to choose one and completely give up the other one. This will not be an issue in other gal games since player can control the character and make right choices to prevent such bad endings. While in White Album 2，the ending of IC is fixed，I would rather said it is a bad opening not a bad ending since we still have CC and Coda. It looks like a bad ending since the anime just tell you the story of IC and IC is designed so that no solution exists. Everyone in IC try their best to control the situation but they all fail. And the result is they all lose,Kazusa escaped from Japan，Haruki didn’t know how to face Setsuna ,Setsuna took all the responsibility and keep self-blaming and finally can’t sing anymore. And this is the bad opening for the game, so who is responsible for it? Well, if you really want an answer,the author is the one responsible for it. 6)So Haruki finally will choose which one? As I said, it is a galgame and after IC,you can choose the routes you like. That means you will be Haruki after IC and therefore asking for who will Haruki choose finally is somehow meaningless.(Especially there is no so-called official endings) While Kazusa’s fans might be a little disappointed since CC is the story of the other 3 new girls plus Setsuna, and Haruki needed to make choice between 4 of them. But don’t worry, Kazusa will return back at the Coda, and you can either choose Setsuna or Kazusa at that time.